Phoenix Princess
"I am fire. I am Light. I am Grace. I am the Phoenix Princess!" Phoenix Princess (Mary Jane Watson) is the main female protagonist (alongside male protagonist Spider-Man) in [[Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers|'Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers']] and a major protagonist in [[Avengers: New Heroes’ Time|'Avengers: New Heroes’ Time']]. History Early Life Mary Jane has been dear friends with Peter since they were children and attempted to get serious when they turned 12. However, it proved to be too much for them and they became great friends. Years later, Mary Jane became an aspiring journalist determined to reform Daily Bugle Communications and rehabilitate Spider-Man's reputation which was attacked by J. Jonah Jameson on a daily basis. At the time, she initially believed that Peter and Spider-Man are two individuals (unaware that both were one and the same), has been a student at Midtown High School, and also has Harry Osborn and Flash Thompson as friends/acquaintances. Mary Jane wa an occasional target for super-powered heroes and villains who Spider-Man encountered: Mary Jane distracted Thundra during the Frightful Four's attack on Midtown High, helped Peter and Harry get along despite the Venom symbiote's rampange, used her camera to record Spider-Man and the Hulk having a showdown with Zzzax while interviewing the wall-crawler, got disgusted with Wolverine transplanted into Peter's body by Mesmero, tried to get an interview with Jameson despite the S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees fighting with the Beetle in the same building, dealed with the chaos from Phil Coulson's school play with Flash dressed as Spider-Man and the Trapster crashing the play, and when she and Harry helped a showdown Spider-Man and Stan the Janitor had with the Lizard. She also witnessed the Beetle attacking Midtown High while searching for a fragment of the Venom Symbiote which attached to Flash Thompson (who became at the time the new hero Agent Venom). Learning that Peter Parker is Spider-Man Sometime later, after Spider-Man and the other heroes with him saved New York after winning the Contest of Champions, Mary Jane was seen walking in the streets of New York until she saw Spider-Man with Peter's aunt May Reilly visitting a nearby Graveyard. Right after she witnesses Spider-Man and Aunt May visitting Uncle Ben's grave and the two leave, Mary Jane took a small peak on the grave and red the inscription saying: "Here Lies Ben Parker. Beloved Husband of May Reilly and Uncle of Peter Parker.". It took her a few seconds of happly accept that her childhood best friend Peter Parker and her favorite hero Spider-Man, the two good men she was in love with, were one and the same. She later left the graveyard claiming to have understood why Peter kept his heroic activities in secret from her and vowing to help him with his reputation (and also keep Jameson from ruining it by sabotaging his live reports). Redwing and Wanda Maximoff Later on, as she continued sabotaging Jameson's bussiness, leading his company's rival New York Sun Communications to take over the role, Mary Jane also started a journalist career of her own with a website Journal TV show called "The Daily Web", on which she reported to New York about Spider-Man's heroic and civilians actions. During her career, she interviewed numerous citizens who saw the wall-crawler as a hero. One of these citizens was Maggie Lang (the wife of the second Ant-Man, Scott Lang), who expressed her positive opinoins about Spider-Man by mentioned him being her daughter Cassie's babysitter for one day. Later, as she witnessed Spider-Man trainning with Captain America, Mary Jane was with her Aunt Anna in a nearby restaurant interviewing Tony Stark, who also expressed good opinions about Spider-Man as a worthy recruit to the Avengers. Before she could hear why Spider-Man left the team, her interview was at the time interrupted by the attack of an Spider-Slayer giant robot, which was secretly sent by Jameson to destroy Spider-Man. But before Spidey could battle it, the Spider-Slayer was suddenly attacked and destroyed by Redwing, who also expressed some respect Spider-Man, who eventually became able to understand what he said. As the citizens reacted amazed with Spider-Man's good connection with the bird, Mary Jane approached them and found herself able to understand Redwing as well when the bird demonstrated that he likes her. She and Spider-Man shared friendly banters before he left with Redwing. As Iron Man and Captain America checked on the damaged robot, Mary Jane personally deduced that Jameson might have been responsible due to his obssessive hatred for Spider-Man. Stark inittially doubted this until his A.I. F.R.I.D.A.Y. traced its origins on the undergrounds of Daily Bugle Communications. As he and Stark left as well, Captain America gave her a small ear communicator to let her know when or if something ever happens. Sometime later, Mary Jane was shown to have made a new friend in Midtown High with Wanda Maximoff, a Sokovian teenager who lost her home in Sokovia and is living with Mary Jane and Aunt Anna until she finds a new one. Mary Jane and the other students had also organised an "Welcome Back Committee" festival for their friends who had previously left to study in other schools. During the event, she happily reunited with Peter, to whom she introduced Wanda. A few hours later, Mary Jane revealed to Peter that she secretly had Daily Bugle access documents (with the identity of deceased employee Emma Holmes) which allowed her to sabotage Jameson's bussiness. Peter ended up winning Mary Jane's loving sympathy when he vowed to keep her secret, specially by calling her "Tiger" (it was at this point he learned that she knows his secret as Spider-Man). Mary Jane eventually continued her work with The Daily Web with citizens expressing more positive opinions about Spider-Man as well as negative opinions about Jameson, criticalling him for doing nothing but endangering heroes with his reports (like he indirectly did when the Collector started abducting superheroes on Earth). This led Jameson to hire mercenaries to capture her dead or alive. As she spent time with Wanda, Mary Jane was contacted and alerted by Captain America of Jameson's hostile intentions with her. Right after she decided to leave, Wanda suddenly revealed to have powers of her own by manipulating Mary Jane's minds; she also claimed to have heard her conversation with Peter about the DBC documents and left with them. As a result of Wanda's powers, Mary Jane started experiencing disturbing visions of the past, which revealed that HYDRA Agents under Baron Strucker's orders were working on a science project for the creation of Metahuman Living Weapons, on which Wanda and her brother Pietro, who was given with Superhuman Speed power, were the only surviving subjects, until a Spider-Slayer bursted in and wrecked havoc in their base, inadvertently causing collateral damage in a small city of Sokovia and resulting in the demise of twelve innocent people, including Pietro, who sacrificed himself to save his sister. Later, Mary Jane had a more terrifying and haunting vision of a possible future of what would occur if Jameson remained as reporter, which involved heroes led by Captain America and Iron Man fighting each other until most of heroes perished. Mary Jane was unable to wake up from her nightmare until she watched in horror as a unmasked and bruised Spider-Man was accidentally killed by a collision blast between Captain America and Iron Man. Tearfully terrified and feeling guilty for what she might have become, Mary Jane ran away. New Avengers vs. Spider-Slayers Mary Jane was later seen sitting in a chair at Central Park. Still haunted by the visions she had, she was crying over guilt until she was approached and comforted by Captain America. Just then, she was approached and reunied with Spider-Man after he defeated the mercenaries Jameson sent after her. She was later taken by the wall-crawler into a building far from the Bugle tower to keep her safe from danger. Just then, Spider-Man (no longer needing to hide his identity from her) apologised for not telling the truth when she wanted to know what happened. Mary Jane in turn forgave him and claimed she understands why he kept the truth from her. The two shared a small but very loving embrace until they were approached by White Tiger, whom Mary Jane also symphatized with. The three were suddenly approached by Redwing, who alerted them of Wanda's plan to manipulate Jameson into attacking New York in revenge of the damage caused in Sokovia which cost Pietro his life. As some of the young heroes and Captain America went on to stop the Slayers and the others discussed with Stark about how they could stop them before they would destroy New York, Mary Jane volunteered to infiltrate the Bugle Tower so that she could sabotage the Slayers' control as Redwing offered to follow her to insure she would be safe. As the others left to battle the Slayers, Peter assured her he would be there for her if something happened, to which Mary Jane kissed him as a proof she believed him. As Spider-Man went on to battle the Slayers, Mary Jane moved forward with Redwing in the Buugle, where they exacted to sabotage the Slayers' control and neutralize the HYDRA agents present in there. Right after Spider-Man and his teammates were joinned in battle by Spider-Man's first superhero allies Black Cat and Firestar and Captain America's prodigy Jewel (Jessica Jones), Mary Jane managed to reach the central computer and successfully shut down the Slayers once and for all. She eventually became an out controlled Jameson's target of revenge until Spider-Man and his teammates managed to foil him and dispose him of his Spider-Slayer Prime Mech. Right after Spider-Man (through Redwing) managed to reason with Wanda and convice her out of her obsessive search for revenge, Mary Jane approached and comforted her, forgiving her to what she had done and persuading her to leave with her. She was later reunited with her Aunt Anna after Jameson was arrested. Right after Spider-Man and his teammates were named new teachers in S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy and renamed themselves the New Avengers, Mary Jane approached Peter and they resumed their newly formed romance at the delighted eyes of their friends. She also mentioned that Wanda, unable to forgive herself of the disaster she forced Jameson to do, had left with Redwing to the Island he came from, to which Peter assured them they would meet again one day. Meeting the Big Hero 6 Shortly after the Slayers' attack, Mary Jane had given up her purpose of becoming a reporter and started studying to become a prodigy of Science and Technology in Stark Industries. She waited for Peter after he helped Damage Control undo the damage caused by the Spider-Slayers in New York and the two went out to visit a Science Fair in San Frascisco where Stark was a guest of. There, they met with Hiro Hamada and his friends Honey Lemon, Fred, Go Go Tomago and Wasabi as well as their A.I. robot Baymax. She and Peter later watched as Hiro presented his Microbots to Stark and the other guests. Right before they could watch more, however, the event ended up interrupted by Doctor Octopus (who had been at the time given a new and sinister look by Nanotech composed of Swarm's nanites) and Yokai. The two were planning to kill Norman Osborn, who was present there as a guest. Mary Jane later watched as Peter (as Spider-Man) and Stark (as Iron Man) fought back against the two villains and were joined in the fight by Hiro's team, the Big Hero 6. After the two villains retreated, Mary Jane stayed with Tony to fix his Arc Reactor, which was damaged by Callaghan, while Spider-Man and the Six went on to stop Octavius and Callaghan. Later, after the villains were defeated, the heroes reunited with Mary Jane in Aunt Cass Hamada's restaurant, where they had one more peaceful moment before the young couple and Stark departed back to New York. Becoming the Phoenix Princess Mary Jane was practicing Gym Exercises at the Triskelion Gym Center while having a phone conversation with Liz Allan until she heard a voice coming from a meteorite she found near the Triskelion's beach. Right after touching it, the stone sprung to life as it hatched like an egg and revealed to contain the fiery form of Light Phoenix, who ended up merging with Mary Jane. Sometime later, she was approached by Spider-Man, Captain America, Firestar, Black Cat and Jewel, who ended up learning of her cosmic possession when the entity spoke with them through her. Captain America and Wolverine became the olny ones familiar with the entity's voice and confirm that it is the Phoenix. After some talk, Mary Jane heard more stories about the Phoenix and was taken to the Nest of Helios, the exotic island where all hosts and former hosts of the Phoenix Force train (also the mystic island Redwing came from and took Wanda to). There, she and Peter reunited with their friends Wanda and Redwing and met with the Island's queen and the first human host of Light Phoenix Andrea Carter. Mary Jane was eventually left in the Island under the mentorship of the queen's right arm woman and member of X-Men Jean Grey while the team went on with their mission in Monster Island. Under Jean's instructions, Mary Jane learned that she must socialize and relate with the Phoenix to control her powers. She did so by sympathizing with the entity and acting like a better sister than Dark Phoenix ever was. In the conclusion of the first part of her training, she learned that the Phoenix had also absorbed Vibranium and Adamantium to prevent Dark Phoenix from reabsorbing her and destroying her host like she did before bonding with Jean years ago. Mary Jane used her Phoenix powers to create for herself a One Piece Leotard based on Jean's White Phoenix attire and wore a Red Mask with the face of a phoenix and a Green Diamond Gold Tiara. The Vibranium and Adamantium also enabled her to summon a pair of Phoenix wings which could be used for both transportation and self-defense. She and Jean then went to Monster Island to aid the New Avengers in battling HYDRA. During the battle, they used their abilities to convert Winter Soldier, Vulture and Betty Ross (who had been transformed into a berserk Red She-Hulk) to the Phoenix Force, trasforming Bucky and Vulture into Summer Knight and Sun-Hawk and granting Betty control over her mutation in the progress. As she continued battling the villains, Mary Jane watched as Madame Hydra (who had injected herself with an stolen Oscorp which turned her into a monstrous Human/Snake hybrid and dubbed herself "Viper Empress") wounded and infected Rhino with Snake Venom. While the others fought against Viper, Mary Jane used her powers to heal Rhino, though the progress also permanently reverted him back to his human form. Just after Viper gainned the upper hand on Agent Venom and prepared to finish him off, Mary Jane, dubbing herself the Phoenix Princess, bursted in and, with Spider-Man on her side, defeated her and pinned her into the sea, forcing the remaining HYDRA agents and Magneto's Brotherhood to retreat. Back in the Nest of Helios, Mary Jane was congratulated by Queen Andrea for her performance and dedication with the heroes, Red She-Hulk, Firestar, Summer Knight and Sun-Hawk officially joinned the Phoenix Warriors and Alex was taken back home by Redwing. As his teammates prepared to leave, Peter had a short but gentle conversation with Mary Jane, who assured him that she will be carrying on the lessons he and the other heroes learned. Peter also offered her a place in the New Avengers, to which she claimmed she would accept if their friends wanted her in and when she was ready. They shared a passionate farewell kiss before Peter left with his teammates. First Adventure Sometime after fully completing her training in the Nest of Helios, Mary Jane returned home to continue her duties as the Phoenix Princess in New York and also to fullfill certain missions the Queen tasked her for. One of them took place in Shi'ar, where Spider-Man and American Son followed Captain America, Iron Man, Captain Marvel and Red Hulk in their mission to stop a Skrull/Kree war which threatened the Shi'ar Empire. Mary Jane's mission was to find “two lost endangered souls who need help”. She managed to appear by surprise in the middle of the first step of the war battling as many Skrull and Kree spawns in her way while also revealing to Spider-Man that she was looking for a young couple of metahumans who were caught up in the battle between the two rival races and were trying to find somewhere to hide in the Shi’ar Empire. She mentioned them as a Kree/Skrull hybrid with the powers of the Hulk and a Reality-Warping Asgardian sorceress who, as Spider-Man commented and confirmed, neither S.H.I.E.L.D. nor S.W.O.R.D. were aware of their presence. The two metahumans they spoke of suddenly revealed themselves when they tried to fight back. Just as Ronan and Super-Skrull individually ordered their execution, the young couple had their lives saved by Phoenix Princess, who guided them to somewhere safe while the other heroes held the aliens back. Phoenix Princess found shelter for Hulkling and Wiccan in a small cave and assured them they would be safe. Just as Wiccan voiced her mistrust in masked people, Mary Jane eventually won their trust by unmasking herself. At this point, Wiccan mentions herself familiar with Mary Jane and a fan of MJ's cancelled website. Sometime latter, after learning that the young couple had little control of their powers, Mary Jane decided to help them about it by using her Telepathy to allow them to share their memories and feelings for each other, which was, for Hulkling and Wiccan's joy, successful. Just then, Mary Jane overheard Spider-Man and American Son battling Nighthawk at the distance and overheard in shock that Nighthawk was aware of her relationship with the Wall Crawler. Mary Jane, followed by Hulking and Wiccan, eventually flew to towards the area and helped her friends defeat the villain. Just as she revealed that Nighthawk was the one who drew the Skrull and Kree to Shi'ar by revealling Hulkling and Wiccan's locations in there, Mary Jane watched as the young couple vengeanfully crippled him before she and Spider-Man calmed them down. The five eventually regroupped with the Avengers and their soldiers in the concluding battle for Shi'ar. Phoenix Princess and Wiccan were battling alongside Captain Marvel against Skrull Queen Veranke. She continued participating the fight until she watched as Supreme Intelligence appeared before everyone and banned Ronan from the Kree Empire for violating the peace treaty with Shi’ar and Veranke was removed from her position as Skrull Queen and imprisoned. Right after Lilandra thanked her heroes for their aid, they discovered that a traitor among the members of the Shi’ar Empire had retreated with Nighthawk and a stolen piece of the M'Kraan Crystal. Captain America assured Lilandra that wherever that traitor and Nighthawk were, they would find them and bring them to Justice. The team returne to Earth, where Hulkling and Wiccan were congratulated for their help and offered a place in the Avengers, to which they claimmed they still needed sometime to be ready before they could accept. Joining the New Avengers Sometime latter, Mary Jane continued her superhero activities as Phoenix Princess by going on a crime-fighting spree on New York. Just like Peter, Mary Jane also keeps her superhero identity in secret from most citizens, although they do not hesitate in making their superhero alter-egos' romantic relationship be public knowledge. Shortly after she and American Son defeated Arcade in his remote controlled Sentinel, they were approached by Spider-Man and the rest of the team, who offered them a place with the New Avengers. They both accepted, although Mary Jane also claimmed she needed to accomplish a last mission Queen Andrea sent her and the other Phoenix Warriors for: to find a 10 year old girl named Rosy Barsi, who had a close connection with the Light Phoenix's last human host before her past reunion with Dark Phoenix and their merging with Jean Grey, on which they agree to help her. The team met with the other members of the clan, consisting of Wanda Maximoff (now known as Scarlet Witch), Summer Knight, Sun-Hawk, Red She-Hulk, Redwing, Firestar and their leader Jean Grey, in the Nest of Helios, where Queen Andrea revealled that Rosy had been abducted by one of the six Dark Power Gems created by Dark Phoenix to hasten her return from the Infinity Vortex and forced to be its host. Andrea also advised them that they needed to destroy the Gem before it was taken by other corrupt warrior races who desired its power, including the rogue members of Shi'ar Empire and its rival race, the Kree. The New Avengers and Phoenix Warriors split in teams of two (each Avenger with a Phoenix) to find Rosy. Phoenix Princess propperly partnered with Spider-Man. Using a duplicate of the Cerebro (a mutant device which Telepaths use to track living beings by reading their minds at limitless distances) designed by Harry, Jean was able to locate Rosy, who was somewhere in the ruins of Pompeii, in Italy. There, they cleared the ruined city from HYDRA agents who had detected the Dark Gem's energies with Dr. Zola's devices and sent there to extract it. They outsmarted the mercenaries and successfully found Rosy, who was apparently freed from the Dark Gem, though the Phoenixes sense the entity was only asleep and would wake up with something scared its host. They escorted her to safety and avoided the HYDRA agents, but were suddenly confronted by the rogue members of Shi’ar Empire, consisting of Warstar and Starbolt and led by Deathbird, and Kree rogues Ronan the Accuser, Nebula and Korath the Pursuer. The aliens' presence inadvertently alerted the HYDRA agents and scared Rosy, awakening the entity, which forced her to create monstrous images of the monsters the young heroes would hate to face (and become). As a batle issued, Phoenix Princess fought against a twisted reflection of herself as a Dark Phoenix host, but was still able to overcome and destroy it. After the Dark Gem shades were subdued and destroyed, Phoenix Princess was able to free Rosy from the Gem's influence by telepathically placing her in a dream realm where the girl was comforted by her long lost mother (who was another victim of the Spider-Slayer attack in Sokovia). Using Spider-Man's Adamantium Webs to contain the Dark Gem's radiation, Mary Jane took the gem to the depths of Mount Vesuvius where she planned to use her Phoenix powers to reawaken its magma activity, resulting in a volcanic eruption which would destroy the gem and drive-off the invaders. Deathbird attemptted to stop her, but the young heroine defeated her while Spider-Man worked to keep Ronan away from her and defeated him. With a single shot of her flames, Mary Jane successfully triggered the volcanic eruption as she and Spider-Man evacuated with their allies in time before the eruption destroyed the gem and engulfed Warstar, Starbolt, Nebula, Korath and the remaining HYDRA agents and Kree soldiers, revealing only Zola, Ronan and a badly bruised Deathbird alive. The New Avengers (now joined by Phoenix Princess, American Son and Scarlet Witch) went back to the Triskelion as the Phoenix Warriors left back to Nest of Helios with Rosy, deciding to watch over her until they can find a new home for her. Peter watched with a smile as his two best friends and Wanda were greeted by the rest of their teammates and commented to himself that his and his allies' reputation were really progressing endlessly. Creating Jocasta Coming Soon... Other Adventures Coming Soon... Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Mary Jane is shown to have some amount of strength which enables her to defeat more powerful adversaries. * Superhuman Durability: Mary Jane also has some degree of stamina which enables her to withstand attacks on her by certain foes. * Superhuman Agility: Mary Jane is also as agile and fast as Spider-Man, making her an powerful acrobat * Superhuman Reflexes: Her reflexes are above even the finnest athlete. This enable her to dodge even the fastest attacks of both short and long range. * ESP (Phoenix Overwatch): Based on Spider-Man's Spider-Senses, Mary Jane's "Phoenix Overwatch" (indicated by sunlight igniting in her eyes and the sound of whispers) enables her to predict danger momments before it happens. * Flight: Mary Jane can also fly in supersonic speeds with her wings (which are magically summoned on her back) * ▪ Adamantium / Vibranium Wings: Not only are the wings a pair of flight gadgets, but also a pair of powerful and deadly weapons. Thanks to some Vibranium and Adamantium which Light Phoenix absorbed prior her bond with her host, the wings can be used for both transportation and self-defense. The wings are composed of Adamantium Skeleton and Vibranium Skin and Feathers. They can deflect powerful attacks similarly to Captain America's shield and cut through metal like papper similarly to Wolverine's claws. * Pyrokinesis (Fire Generation/Manipulation): As a host of the Phoenix Force, Mary Jane also has Pyrokinectic Powers, enabling her to generate and manipulate fire at will. Her Pyrokinetic abilities can also trigger a volcanic eruption if she uses enough Fire Power. * Telepathy (Mind Reading/Control): Like the Phoenix's previous host Jean Grey, Mary Jane is also a very powerful Telepath, able to speak if others using her mind. She is also able to hypnotise organic beings with both weak minds and low intelligence. * Magic Resistance: As a Phoenix Host, Mary Jane also has some degree of immunity to magic. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Phoenix Princess' peak-human metabolism allows her a slight healing factor, allowing her to heal epithelial cells/tissues at a faster pace. However it is likely that this healing ability will not heal damages done to vital organs nor regenerate amputated limbs. She did manage to regenerate her eyesight overnight. * Immunity to Mind Control and Body Possession: Mary Jane is also powerfully immune to other Telepaths' mind control as well as Body Possession by every Host Possessing organism and entity (including symbiotes (as shown when she managed to break free from the Carnage Queen symbiote and destroy it)). * Genius Level Intelligence: Like Peter, Mary Jane is a genius with an I.Q of 205. She is more intelligent than some of the finest professors in the world. This allowed her to help Peter with the creation of the New Avengers' A.I. Jocasta. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: She also has some advanced experience in Hand-to-Hand Combat even before becoming the Phoenix's Host. She had extensive training with Captain America in various martial arts styles as well as to properly supplement it with her superhuman strength, speed, and reflexes. Relationships Coming Soon...Category:Superheroes Category:Females Category:Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers Category:Hosts of the Phoenix Force Category:Teenagers Category:Avengers Category:Avengers: New Heroes' Time Category:Chaotic Good Category:Pure Good Category:Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Spider-Man Characters Category:Pure Of Heart Category:Protagonists Category:Lovers Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Child Nurturer Category:Leaders Category:Heroines Category:Superheroines Category:Marvel Comics Category:Love Interests Category:Child Saver Category:Orphans Category:Inventors Category:Characters voiced by Ashley Johnson Category:Genius Category:Redheads Category:Beautifuls